


Attack

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Iranian submarine attacks a base in the Arctic Circle with a nuclear bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack

Oct 15th, 2015 Captain's Log Time 1830 hrs.

Admiral Nelson was on his way to Washington, D.C. for a special conference meeting after finishing up the last mission with the South Africa virus that killed over one hundred villagers. 

Commander Rose Marie Crane in conjunction with working with ONI, and other medical organizations, was able to find the cure with the use of the Planet Helper's medical archives.  
////////

The submarine Seaview is on it's way to the Arctic Circle once again, to check on the global warming effects on the ice flows. It will take us five days to arrive!, since it's not priority at the moment to meet up with the scientists in charge of Ice Flow Delta base, with a total of 125 Air Force and Naval officers along with eight scientists.

In the meantime, I am back in command after a few weeks of sick leave from the last mission, Commander Rose Marie Crane is still on maternity leave after giving birth to William, and will be working either at the Institute or the beach house on all of her projects.

End Captain's Log  
///////

In the middle of the Ice Flow. A submarine Code name Tomcat working for the Iranian country was working in the area.

The Tomcat had orders to take down not only the Seaview, but to mess with the melting of the Ice Flows in the Arctic Circle, and about to attack the Ice Flow Delta base. The Tomcat was some 25 miles from there target of the base.

Radioman Sergeant Barrys working at the station, noticed something strange on the screen, when he saw a missile heading towards the base. He called general quarters and his superiors, when there was a nuclear blast killing everyone around the entire base.

For which could be seen some 30 miles away, and the Tomcat.

The Captain of the Tomcat issued orders to head for the sub pen ten miles away to hide out. The submarine would be heading, until they knew that the Seaview would be in the area.  
///////

Some time later in the evening on board the Seaview, Captain Lee Crane making his usual nightly rounds of the ship, when he heard a page from over the public address to come to the Control Room on the double!

Admiral Nelson was talking to General Stone in the Radio shack on scramble, when he noticed Lee was coming down the stair well.

Lee saw Commander Morton standing over the plot table, giving orders for his crew to change course at flank speed. He asked why?

"Skipper!, the Admiral just received word from ONI, that Ice Flow Delta was attacked from a nuclear bomb, and ONI believe to be a submarine in the area to be the cause of the destruction, and I have with the Admiral orders to head at flank speed, until further orders."

"Very well, Chip." He replied, Crane heard the Admiral talking to General Stone still, when he saw his face not looking all that pleased with the situation.

"Chip!, Do we happen to know exactly, where the sub is located at the moment?" While looking the charts on the plotting table.

"From what is know at the moment, General Stone thinks that there might be a sub pen for the enemy sub to hide in." Making his statement directed at the Captain and his friend.

Nelson was finally finished with his conversation with the General totally exhausted for the entire affair.  
//////////////

On board the Tomcat, Captain Hebrew Chaez listing to a communications message, telling him the Seaview is on it's way, his spy on board the Seaview was making sure that he wasn't giving away his position.

As things started to calm down a little with Lee Crane, Nelson and Commander Morton in the Control Room being late.

It would take a few days to reach the area, so Admiral Nelson decided to go back to his cabin for the evening, as with Lee Crane. Lee needed to make sure Morton would be find with the ship being short a few men from the overnight watch.

Ryan(Sparks) was on duty, while Julieanna Moore and Sandy Dulcan would take over in the morning. Ryan, since it was quiet, he was able to get off a quick message to the Tomcat before he is caught.

Otherwise with Commander Morton was checking on his departments, walking his usual routine for the evening. Since it's mostly Lee Crane, but this time Crane was still under medical orders to not over do it with his health.  
/////

Two days later.

When the Seaview, noticed a strange beam coming in at them.to throw the submarine off balance, knocking everyone to the floor or out of there seats. Lee Crane ordered engineering to adjust it's trim, before dropping to 400 feet below the surface. 

Admiral Nelson noticed on the radar screen, along with Kowalski's confirmation that a tidal wave of some sorts was heading there way in 20 seconds.

Lee Crane hollers over the public address to brace for impact!

The Seaview was hit violently, sending everyone off there feet. 

With Sparks and the fires in the Control Room erupted near the computer systems, and the top of the sonar/radar screens. 

Kowalski and Patterson were away to get away in time before the fires erupted. Damage control parties were called in by Commander Morton, Admiral Nelson and Lee Crane, they were picking themselves off the floor, as the rocking of the submarine stopped.

And it was this time the Tomcat made it's way closer, when the Captain ordered a missile to be fired at the Seaview.

Kowalski watching at the radar screen after getting back into his seat, saw the target coming at them, he screamed out!

Captain Crane ordered right away to move to the right aft section with engineering. He was just barely able to make the announcement. " Emergency! Brace for impact!, the missile hit the top of the range in front of them throwing everyone off balance.

Lee Crane grab the mike, while the Admiral was being helped by Commander Morton. "Missile Room, Sharkey, have tubes loaded 2, 4,3 and 1 when ready."

Sharkey repeated his order, the crew readied the missiles for firing. "Ready, Sir!" He had his hand on the firing control buttons.

"Fire, now!", he screams out his order, Just prior to the order, another blow to the Seaview, the mean this time, knocked the sub from side to side, throwing Lee Crane against the plotting table knocking him out. Commander Morton told Sharkey to fire, all four birds let loose on it's target, the Tomcat and it's crew were destroyed.

During all this time, Admiral Nelson called Sickbay, and damage control parties giving him the report on the main frame flooding and injuries. They were able to get off the bottom, as the ballast tanks were in tact from the attack.

Sickbay was busy taking care of the 12 that were injured including the Captain with a head concussion. Doc had the Skipper under heavy sedation, while the Seaview was heading back home with ONI security teams will be able to be checking Ice Flow Delta for any survivors, and to rebuild, since the radiation levels were below normal.

Days later now back at the home port and the Institute, Lee Crane was leaving the Seaview with Admiral Nelson and the others for a week of shore leave and repairs.

Nelson decided to give Lee Crane a ride back to the beach house, for where Rose Marie and William was waiting for them. Rose Marie knew that asking questions was a total waste of time, knowing that Nelson and Lee will talk when they were ready. She was just happy to have them back in one piece.

After the Admiral had spent some time with William, he was leaving to go see his wife waiting at the Institute to drive him crazy with questions.

Rose Marie was in the nursery with William giving him a quick bath before putting him down for his afternoon nap. She turned around to see two beautiful liquid amber eyes looking at her with great love and devotion. Lee walks over to his wife and son, knowing full well, he was a lucky man to be alive.


End file.
